Takeda Does American Idol!
by mustragedy
Summary: Is there any other way to embarrass Natsuki? ... purely crack! on second thought i take that back there's nothing pure about this fic... XD


**As you see i'm totally stoned! enough said... XD **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, and i won't admit this crap is mine either! XD **

* * *

**Takeda Does American idol **

The crowd was cheering on as flashing lights went around the place in frenzy, you can hear the excited screams and squeals from live audience as the host makes his way to the front stage, he lifts up his microphone and opens his mouth to speak.

"Welcome to American idol!" the crowd cheers again "Now our first contestant had made it through the top ten in an expected way even he couldn't imagine it, please welcome TAKEDA!" the audience starts screaming insanely as the spiky haired boy came in from back stage, he bows in respect to the judges and waves gratitude to the crowd as the music began to play…

A sound of acoustic guitar came to the ears of everyone as Takeda slowly directs the microphone to his lips,

"We've been hanging out quite much,

And I'm so in love with you

Your raven hair, your green eyes, your blush

But there's something wrong with you

And if it's all love then there's one thing in the way

Yeah just one thing, it's that you're gay

I'm in love, I'm in love with a lesbian"

You can see everyone in the place hushed in silence as droplets of sweat and 'WTF' signs engraved onto their foreheads, still oblivious Takeda kept singing his heart out.

"I'm in love, I'm in love with a lesbian,

And I know, yeah I know that you're not bi

Your friends like you all fem

There's no butch really inside

And though you don't like men

I just won't give up the fight

'cause if it's all love, then I hope I'll please your eye

And chasing Shizuru won't happen here tonight

I'm in love, I'm in love with a lesbian

I'm in love, I'm in love with a lesbian

And I know, yeah I know that you're not bi"

The music slowly fades out as Takeda bows but still no sound of the audience peeping as the host walks up the stage with still frown as he looks at the judges before him.

"Judges?" the three judges looked beyond confused, little patrontized and some are about to bang their heads senseless against the table which was Simon.

"Takeda… What the hell was that?" you can hear him sigh as hold up his head.

"Um…"

"One of the worst I ever heard…"

"O-okay"

"Takeda you shouldn't actually be alive you sniffling little creep, I hate you so much I want to shoot you in your face"

"Alright…" Takeda turned hopefully to Paula.

"Honey I like you but you're just not right for this competition" Takeda slumps his shoulders as he turned to Randy.

"Yo dog I gotta tell you for real man, that was not even half good dude! You can't sing! What are you doing Takeda?" The judges look at Takeda as he's about to cry.

"You know what I don't even care, you don't know what you're talking about! Next time you'll hear about me! I'm gonna be big, HUGE and Natsuki won't want anyone else!"

"Take this idiot off the stage" commands Simon as two bodyguards drag Takeda out.

"… I love you Natsuki~!" all that was heard as he was dragged and beaten behind stage, wrong thing they forgot to the take the mike off of him…

But little did Takeda know that right back at Japan, a group of friends were all huddled around the TV and were watching his performance…

"Ara….?" A calm Shizuru sipping from her tea mumbled as she witnessed this, she turned to the left to see a stiffened up and twitching Natsuki with gritted teeth and clinched fists ready to pounce inside the TV and friggin' kill that assface pointy shithead.

"Wow he really did portray Natsuki in the prefect way" Nao joked "he's in love, in love with lesbian Natsuki!~" the red-head mocked as the rest of the group laughed including Shizuru.

"Shut up spider, all of you or I'll friggin' kill you, oh that bastard!"

"Ara… well at least he knows that Natsuki is mine."

"Sh-shizuru! That's beside the point! I'm going to America and I'm going to kick his ass…" a glint of evil possessed Natsuki's face.

"Don't rush ahead lesbian Natsuki, you won't want to miss an episode of the L word now!" Nao laughed hysterically as she saw Natsuki's face.

"On second thought I'm going to finish this stupid bitch first!"

"Run for your lives lesbian Natsuki had been awakened!"

"Grrrrrr Nao!"

* * *

**Extra Little short story... of Mikoto's exploring**

Mai calls Tate "Bastard" and then Tate calls Mai "Bitch"

and Mikoto goes to Mai and says "Mai what's a bitch and a bastard?" and the Mai says "well, a bitch is a lady and a bastard is a gentlemen"  
and then later Mikoto goes outside and listens to her neighbors Natsuki and Shizuru, and hears "shove that tongue in my vagina!"  
So Mikoto goes to Mai and says "Mai whats a vagina?"  
Mai says "Well Mikoto, vagina is a coat"

and then later Mikoto sees Tate shaving and cuts himself and says "Shit"

and Mikoto said "Tate-kun, whats shit?"

And then Tate says  
"Well Mikoto, Shit is a type of Shaving cream "

and then Mikoto goes to see Mai cutting the Chicken for the Yakitori and Mai cuts her finger and says "fuck!"

and then Mikoto says to Mai "Mai whats fuck?"

"Well Mikoto fuck is a way of cutting the Chicken"

and Then later the group of friends arrive and Mikoto goes to them and says

"Hello bitches and bastards, may i take your vaginas,  
Tate's upstairs wiping shit off his face, and Mai is in the kitchen fucking the Chicken"

...........XD XD XD XD Haha that is just....

Ookay... Review if you want! XD


End file.
